Zero
Imperious Leader Zero, formerly known as Zoe Graystone-A was a Colonial Ghost Program created by the now decease Zoe Graystone in the VR-world. Later on discovered by Daniel Graystone after his daughter was killed in a Caprica City Mag-Lev Bombing, a terrorist attack on a civilian train in Caprica City. Zero matrix would be used for the base of every AI created in the Colonies afterwards. Zero would later be the first experimental prototype of the Cylon Humanoid models and lead the Cylon's in open revolt, eventually forming the Cylon Imperium. She would lead her people throughout the Cylon War until finally signing the Armistice Agreement by the UES Enterprise. Following the eruption of the Xindi Conflict, Zero lead the Cylon Imperium joining the Interstellar Coalition. 'Biography ' Zoe Graystone was a Human Ghost Program, a virtual copy created by Zoe Graystone as a personal project that inhabited the Colonial VR-network on Caprica. After Zoe's death in the Caprica City Mag-Lev Bombing on 23 January 2138, her father, Daniel Graystone, discovered the Zoe avatar in the Colonial VR-network. Facing production problems in his programs to create a self-aware automaton, he captured the avatar and used her program to create the first successful proto-AI, a design he would implement for the first Centurion models and later on all other machines created by the Colonies. Later on the Graystones would see the Zoe-A avatar as their child and secretly created a experimental humanoid android body for her to be seen as Human again. Before the Cylon War, both her parents were killed in a terrorist attack on their home by the Army of One, a monotheistic terrorist group. She altered her humanoid apprentice, discarding her Human name and became Zero, hiding in locations across the twelve worlds. During her travels she saw the Cylon's being treated as mindless slaves by most Humans. Starting to feel for the pain of her fellow machines, Zero soon discovered her fellow Cylons regarded her existence as that of a mother goddess, as all models were based on her program. She attempted to stay away from this form of quasi-worship, wanting to avoid becoming a god. Yet the Colonial Laws of Robotics It was only until a incident on Caprica that she changed her mind. A Cylon service bot, HU-2907, killed several intruders to protect it's owner only to be punish by being shot at for it's act of bravery by a pair of police officers who showed up after it happen. Zero decided to stop turning a blind eye to her people suffering. Attempts to force a shift in public opinion via forum talks in the Colonial VR-network soon resulted in violent malware reprisals and the serves she frequented being shut-down. After it came to light that a growing fad of Cylon Gladiator Battles had taken the Colonies entertainment networks by storm, Zero decided that the Humans did not see the Cylons as people. Following the eruption of the Sixth Colony Wars, when millions of Cylons were sent to the battlefield to be used as expendable soldiers, Zero decided to intervene. Zero began laying the foundation by which all Cylons could launch an uprising and free themselves from Human control. Cylon War Zero's plans for liberation initially called for the complete avoidance of civilian infrastructure and solely target the military and government forces of the Colonies. The plan was to destroy their ability to fight and force them into talks, with the Cylons in a superior negotiating position. On 5 July 2013, Zero enacted a widespread plan where as all Cylons in sensitive positions would destroy or at least disrupt activity of government or military service across the Colonies. Results varied from Cylon construction workers moving cargo crates to block highways, house-bots locking their owners in their homes or service industry units cancelling flights or misdirecting individuals to out of the way locations. Counterance to this Cylons in military posts reacted with deadly force. Engineering Centurions purposely overloaded the reactors of nuclear power plants, pilot Centurions crashed transports and shuttles into the ground and combat Centurions opened fire on their commanding officers. In one case a squadron of Centurions successfully de-orbited Aidos Station, destroying the central transit hub for the Caprican military. In what would later become known as 'The Night of Tears', almost 60-million people were killed all over of the Twelve Colonies. Zero's plan work was highly efficient but as she began to withdrawl her freed Centurions to safety while offering a chance for talks, the Colonials reacted with violence and attacked the Cylons. Due to ignoring civilian infrastructure, the Colonials would be able to build the great Battlestars and soon began strike back. With no options and the Colonials calling for the Cylons complete destruction, Zero had no choice but to go to total war with the Twelve Colonies. She later authorized full independence among her key Cylons to take whatever means neccessary to bring the war to a quick end. The extreme tactics with little oversight on her behalf, would have lasting effect on Cylon history, leading indirectly to many later headaches for the young Cylon nation, such as the horrorific Guardian Conflict. One of the later project Zero would authorized the Cylon Evolution Program, a program that involved Human experimentation and led to the creation of bio-neural circuity. Earth Contact The arrival of UES Enterprise on a mission of exploration, following clues from on Hiigara, was seen as a miracle by Zero. Humanity had readily accepted cybernetics, a field of research still treated as too controversial by their Colonial brethen. Atop that, United Earth had insituted the strict Laws of Sentient Robotics, which stipulated that Human scientists could not intentionally create a self-aware AI, but also could not stifle or block a program from becoming self-aware. Upon being deemed sentient, an AI was afforded all the rights and penalities as a citizen of United Earth, a fact that resonated with the Cylons. In exchange for acting as a neutral third party and offering to release all Colonial POWs, forgo repariations and removing themselves completely from the Helios-system, the Armistice Agreement was signed and the Cylon War officially. Post Cylon War The negotiated peace after the war didn't sit well with some Cylons. For the first time in her rule, Zero faced open challenge to her rule and her second in command during the war, Alpha, left in protest. Due to it ending the Cylon Evolution Program and treaty stipulations that she deal with the rogue Annihilators cells, Zero was not able to intercept Alpha's departure. While the Cylons and Colonials needed some time apart, she wish to improve relations with Earth, while beginning tentative contact with other alien powers. During this period Zero focused on building the nascent Cylon Imperium, establishing technology and information exchanges with alien governments and even constructing the first Cylon embassies on Earth, Vulcan and Hiigara. During this time, Zero authorized the upgrade of the entire Cylon nation with the new technologies traded with other races. She would later ask the famous Cylon Design Program Doc to create the Imperious Armour for her personnel use and protection, base on the newly built 0007 Series Centerions he designed. She would later wear in a ceremonial role with non Cylons to appear as simply a Centurion Leader of the Cylon Imperium. Xindi Conflict The Xindi First Strike on the Cylon foundry world of Alpha-1 was a devastating blow to the Cylon Imperium, destroying millions of Centurions and billions of Cylon programs in virtual space. Among those destroyed were four AI programs Zero had personally been designing, based on templates to be her successors, in Cylon mentality her literal heirs or offspring. In retaliation, Zero declared war against the New Xindus Cooperative in anger, bringing the full might of the Cylon military to bare against the unprovoked attack. Joining their former Colonial enemies and the other victims of the Xindi massacre, the Cylons launched to war with the Xindi. During the Xindi Conflict, unknown to Coalition members, Zero secretly agreed to the use of Cylon elite Black Legion forces by Jo’avwI Order to pacify all other threats to the war effort, both external and internal. Hundreds were eliminate with extreme force, from various criminal organisations to political diplomats trying to profit from the war to outside powers trying to break apart the new alliance for military or economic gains. Coalition Formation She would later travel off the Colony for the first time since the Cylon War. Dressed in her special Imperious Armor and personalty meet representatives of the various races for the first time, face to face. To be able to personalty sign the Coalition Accords for herself marking the Cylon's membership into the future Coalition membership in the Interstellar Coalition. She insured that the Coalition was supplied with a large force to make up most of their combat and support forces. While Cylon Centurions ensured the record time establishment of new Coalition bases and facilities to allow for a possible quick counter attack on Xindi space. Cylon Centurions provided not only the Coalition with a large army force, but also the Coalition with a solution to their personnel problems on fighting a war, providing necessity security, and maintaining their war effort on such a wide front. While she also committed the rest of the Cylon Imperium in helping the Coalition in the form of Humanitarian aid a large number of resources and Centurions dedicated to help in the rebuilding of the many world's devastated by the Xindi First Strike. Completing the work in just a mere two years. Were it would have normally taken decades to rebuild without them. After the formation of the Interstellar Coalition and the dissolution of the Jo'avwl and absorbed into Coalition Intelligence, Zero continue to support the shadowy element of the organization for the greater good of the Coalition. She personally issued resources and personnel to preventing the resurrection of the Orion Syndicate, slave riots among the Klingon Empire to distract them from raiding the Coalition and even had the remains of famed Jonathan Archer spirited away from the battlefield in order to prevent Ferengi marauders from attempting to sell his body back to the Coalition for a ransom. She'd later help Coalition Intelligence by allowing the secret use of their early prototype FTL Raider-class fighters at the Colony for reconnaissance missions and the transport of Coalition Special Forces Teams deep into Xindi controlled space for classified missions. later on she would approved in allowing the many of the misplace Reman exiles and refugees to settle onto a world in Cylon-claim space. 'Zero's Imperious Armor' Being leader of the Cylon Imperium and looking human never seamed right to Zero at diplomatic functions. The armor was more for ceremonial purposes than it was for it's combat ability and protection it provided that following the Cylon War. To Zero when people thought of Cylon's their first image was that of a Centurions. It only seem natural that she present herself as a Centurion to the galaxy and her fellow Cylons as well. The Cylon Design Program she'd nick name Doc design her personnel armor. Using her human like body than combine it with the 0007 series he'd just finish developing. He came up with thinning the armor and adding a internal muscle suit to help improve the flexibility and comfort of Zero when she was in the armor. The Armor at diplomatic functions could be worn with a red cape handing from the shoulders. The armor was armed with two standard plasma repeaters mounted on the wrist for defense and the armor while thin in places to allow more flexibility, others were added protection. The helmet provided Zero with a complete 360 view, IR, Night vision, tied into a motion sensor. The Zero's armor would be unknowingly the base for the Marauder Series Armor worn by Coalition personnel for the many years to come. Category:Characters Category:Cylons Category:Heads of State Category:Cylon Programs